


Last Request

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-03
Updated: 2008-03-03
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master seems to have the upper hand - or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Request

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

  
Author's note: With thanks to Timelady for the idea!  


* * *

The Doctor had arrived at a dead end. There was nowhere left to run — no escape plan. The sound of footsteps coming up behind him rang out across the metal floor, each step louder than the last, until they slowed, and then stopped. An evil laugh echoed in this deserted part of the complex. It was a sound the Doctor recognised only too well.

Resigned to his fate he turned, and was face to face with his sworn enemy. One wrong move and he would be on the receiving end of the Master’s TCE. Not the most appealing scenario.

The black clad Time Lord allowed himself a smile. “So, Doctor. You may have saved this world from my rule, but at least I will have the satisfaction of finally ending your life.”

“That would seem to be the case,” the Doctor agreed amiably.

The Master was savouring the moment. “No reprieve for you this time, Doctor. It’s time for you to bid farewell.” He raised the TCE. At this range, he was unlikely to miss.

“Actually,” said the Doctor, “there is something I would like to know, before…”

“A last request?” There seemed no harm. “Ask away, Doctor. You have but a few moments before my TCE despatches you.”

“Ah, well that’s the thing, you see.” The Doctor was most earnest. “It’s your TCE that I’m curious about. What exactly does it do?”

The Master scowled. “You know what it does. You’ve seen it’s effects often enough.”

“Yes, but I’m still none the wiser as to how it works.” The Doctor shrugged. “Think about it. TCE — it stands for Tissue Compression Eliminator, correct?” There was no reply. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’ then. So, if we follow logical thought, it must compress tissue. But then what? What does the Eliminator bit entail, hmm?”

“Don’t try to make a fool of me, Doctor,” the Master warned. “It’s obvious what it does. It eliminates. As you will soon discover.”

The Doctor seemed unconcerned. “Ah, but what does it eliminate? Not tissue, if I know my biochemistry. No, to me it sounds as though it nullifies the compression effect. And if that’s the case, I’ve got nothing to worry about. Oh, I’ll probably be a bit squashed for a second or two, then the Eliminator part of things will reverse that and bring me back to full size again.” He smiled at the Master. “It does seem to place you in a bit of a quandary, doesn’t it?”

The Master looked from his TCE to the Doctor, and then back again. A moment ago he was about to be rid of the Doctor — and now…?

With a scream of rage, he turned and ran. His plans for this world were already in shreds, but the Doctor’s incessant ramblings were just too much. His only thought was to put as much distance between himself and the Doctor as was possible.

The Doctor waited for a moment, as the sound of the Master’s footsteps quickly receded. Then he slowly moved across to where the TCE had been dropped, forgotten by its owner. “Can’t afford to leave things like this lying about,” he noted. “Very hazardous to one’s health.”

He pocketed the weapon and strolled off in the direction of the TARDIS, idly wondering if Tegan’s mood had improved since the last time.


End file.
